Traffic enforcement agencies are usually involved in monitoring traffic at several locations, and spontaneously enforcing traffic rules on noticing a violation of the same. Due to ever increasing occurrences of traffic violations, demand for vigilant traffic monitoring and enforcement is proportionately increasing. Furthermore, traffic monitoring systems may be provided at specific locations in order to continuously record movement of traffic and report traffic violations to relevant authorities.
Furthermore, in order to monitor individual driving patterns of a driver, static telemetric devices collect driving information of the vehicle. Subsequently, based on the driving pattern of the vehicle, the driver of the vehicle may be provided with certain benefits, which inherently encourages individuals to follow the traffic rules.